


Two-Faced

by CelestialVapidity



Category: Tomie - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Body Horror, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Queer Character, Comedy, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Denial, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Funny, Gay, Gay Character, Halloween, Horror, Human/Monster Romance, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Character, Monsters, POV Female Character, POV Lesbian Character, Queer Character, Queer Friendly, Queer Themes, Queer Youth, Reiko is dating an idiot succubus, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Succubi & Incubi, Teen Romance, Tomie is still in denial about having another head sometimes, Transformation, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVapidity/pseuds/CelestialVapidity
Summary: Tomie is in denial about having another head. Reiko is dating an idiot succubus.





	Two-Faced

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I'm a big Junji Ito fan, and Tomie is my favorite of his works. And I kinda ship her and Reiko. This was inspired by my boyfriend. He saw me drawing Tomie last night, and joked about Tomie trying to pass off her second head as her sister. And the idea has been haunting me ever since. Anyway, enjoy my favorite lesbian succubus!

          Reiko was patiently waiting. Or  _ trying  _ to, at least. As it was, her girlfriend Tomie Kawakami, was 20 minutes late for their date. They were supposed to be meeting at the theater to see  _ Halloween _ (Tomie’s choice. She loves horror films, and refuses to see the irony in it). 

          “Hey! Sorry I’m late!”

          Reiko looks up from her phone, to see her succubus girlfriend hurrying over toward her. The taller woman had another, smaller head growing out of the side of her original one. The smaller head had blank, white eyes and a lolling tongue. 

          “Um...What’s that?”

          Reiko was really trying to say it in the most polite way possible. Tomie tilted her head, and Reiko was overwhelmed with affection for her monster girlfriend. 

          “What’s what?”

          “Tomie, you have another head growing out of your head.”

          “No I don’t…It’s just my sister....”

          Reiko sighed.  _ I’m dating an idiot succubus. _

          “Tomie…”

          “ _ You  _ have another head growing out of your head.”

          “I literally don’t. Tomie, if that’s your sister, what’s her name?”

          “E-...Emo-...Em-...” Suddenly her eyes flashed. “Eimot!”

          “That’s just Tomie backwards.”

          There was a pause.

          “You know I don’t have to be here.”

          Reiko shook her head. “Nevermind. Let’s just go get tickets.”

          Tomie smiled and pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek, and Reiko blushed. 

          “I love you, Reiko.”

          The shorter girl mumbled a reply, before walking up to the ticket booth, her arm linked with her partner’s.

          “Two tickets for  _ Halloween _ , please!”

          The teenager at the booth glances up. “You’ll have to buy three, ladies.”

          “What?! Why?!” Reiko was taken aback.

          “For your friend’s other head, Miss.”

          “But we’ll only be using two seats!”

          “Sorry, Miss. Company policy.”

          Tomie sighed, and handed over enough money for both of her tickets, while Reiko did the same for her own. 

          They walked in, and started heading toward the theater room. Tomie glanced at her girlfriend. “It could have been worse.”


End file.
